


Chronicle  Fic

by AllHailBurnoel



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailBurnoel/pseuds/AllHailBurnoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Andrew have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronicle  Fic

“Steve I don’t think we should be doing this!” Andrew said apprehensively as he gently started to push Steve away.

‘C’mon Andrew it’ll be alright it’s not like Matt’ll find out anyway. Besides you seriously need to get laid!” Steve exclaimed as he started to press Andrew back down against the mattress.

Slowly Steve slid his hand up Andrews shirt to gently play with his nipple before actually ducking his head up under Andrews shirt to take said nipple into his mouth and roll it between his teeth. Andrew quietly moaned as he pressed his hands to Steve’s head. Suckling the nipple gently Steve brought his other hand up to start playing with the other nipple. 

Quickly Steve withdrew his head to take off Andrews shirt and softly started to kiss his chest before slowly trailing down to the top of his jeans. Using his mind he drew down the zipper and popped open the button to reveal the thin material covering the other boys erection. 

Peeling back the boxers Steve gently took the other boys member into his hand and started to pump it up and down.

“A-ah!” Andrew whined quietly as he started to thrust gently into Steve’s hand. 

Looking up at Andrew’s face which was bunched up in ecstasy Steve lowered his head to take the swollen length into his mouth.

“Oh God!” Andrew half-screamed as his cock was engulfed in moist heat. 

Bobbing his head up and down quickly Steve felt Andrews thighs softly start to squeeze up against his face as Andrew curled in on himself in bliss. Gently rubbing the outside of Andrews thighs Steve slowed down to keep Andrew from cumming to fast. 

Andrew gently gripped Steve’s head, not pushing him down any farther but not pulling him back either. 

BANG 

Andrew yelped as he was stunned out of his ecstasy by the door banging open and Steve quickly pulled his mouth off the other boys length to look over at the door.

“What are you two doing!?’ Matt yelled as he looked from his best friend to his cousin.

“We were just having fun Matt there’s no need to yell!” Steve exclaimed as he stood in front of the bed.

“Yeah Matt we were just fooling around.” Andrew said softly as he tried unsuccessfully to pull his pants and boxers back up before finally deciding to leave it alone and just pull the cover up to his waist. 

‘Dude he’s my cousin and your best friend! You shouldn’t be fooling around with him in the first place!” Matt expressed as he walked over to where the other two men were. “And did you two seriously have to do it on my bed while I was down stairs?!” He demanded as he picked up his cell phone from the table next to his bed.

“At least next time go to one of your own houses!” He exclaimed before walking out the door.

 

THE END

So that was my first fic for the movie ‘Chronicle” Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
